


Spoiler Alert

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Rim job, Robert's pov, Smut, Top Aaron, bottom robert, distracting robert, handjob, just lots of smut and fluff, nerdy rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert are watching Star Trek when Robert spoils something for Aaron, and then he can't keep his hands off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was supposed to be a cute fluffy fic only, but of course it's me and I'm trash so it turned into smut. Sigh. Oh Well.

We're both naked on his bed and he’s between my legs and his back is flush against my chest. I have my head resting in the crook of his neck, with my arms around his waist, and I'm looking at the screen of his phone in his hands as we watch an episode of Star Trek TNG on Netflix. I know Aaron hates it, and I often see him roll his eyes, but he watches it with me without complaint because he knows I like it. I think mainly he just likes to see me quote Data and Wesley Crusher, and giggle at the humor he doesn't understand. We're almost finished with season one, and it's one of my favorite episodes. “Oh this is where Tasha Yar dies.”

“Oi! Why would you tell me that, Robert?” Aaron pauses the episode and turns to glare at me. “I hate when people do that!” 

“Do you even really care? You're not that invested in the show, you know.” He rolls his eyes and scowls. 

“That doesn't matter! Spoiler alert, you pillock! It's Star Wars all over again.” That makes me laugh. He tries to push away from because he hates when I take the piss out of him. Honestly, sometimes he's just too easy. 

“Come on, Aaron! I'm sorry okay?” He stills and leans back into me, and allows me to press a kiss to his neck. “I'm promise not to spoil anything from now on.” I place my hand over his heart in a promise. Better to make a promise on his heart than my own. I'm more afraid of breaking his than mine. 

“Just keep your fat gob shut from now on,” and he plays the episode. I've seen it before so I'm not that interested in watching. I prefer to watch him. He doesn't seem too thrilled by the show and I had to use a few of my _special_ tricks on him to get him to watch it with me, but his reaction to me spoiling something makes me wonder if he enjoys it more than he lets on. 

Then the theme begins and I'm whispering in Aaron's ear along with Patrick Stewart with the beginning monologue. “Space . . . The final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise.” And then he's saying it with me. “Its ongoing mission to seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no one has gone before.” I didn't think it was possible to love him anymore, and it surprises me that that one little action makes my chest swell and my heart soar. No one has ever made me feel this way. I've never loved someone the way I do him. 

I'm not paying attention to the screen but something happens and he giggles and it makes my stomach erupt in butterflies. I've never experienced that feeling before him, and I can't imagine not feeling it ever again. He makes me feel so many things, all so new and amazing. My hands have a mind if their own and my thumbs begin to rub circles into his abdomen. I press kisses on his neck, and along his jaw. I take the soft tissue of his earlobe between my teeth and roll it around before sucking on it. 

“How am I supposed to watch this with you distracting me like that?” I smirk - and sometimes I think my facial expressions have no control of their own. He can feel the smirk against his neck, and it causes him to shiver. It's fucking fantastic. 

“Not like you're that interested in the first place,” and I take the phone from him. I shut if off and lay it on the nightstand and continue kissing his neck. I suck hard on the skin enough to leave a bruise, and he lets out a long deep moan that makes my cock twitch and harden slightly.

Now it's his turn to smirk as he feels it pressing against him. He grinds against me and I gasp from the light jolts of pleasure it sends through me. 

Aaron turns his head and asks a wordless question with his eyes, and I can't deny those beautiful blue orbs. I kiss him passionately, and we both moan as he pushes his tongue in my mouth as far as it can go. He turns so he's at a better angle, and slings one arm around my neck. My hand slides down and grips the inside of one of his meaty thighs. 

“I want you,” I whisper against his lips. He stills for a moment before kissing me fiercely, with too much teeth, but I don't mind.

“I'm all yours,” he whispers before kissing me again. I don't understand how three simple words can make my heart melt but they do. His hand tangles in my hair, and he moves so he's straddling me, and somehow the kiss never breaks. 

“I want you in me,” and that makes him pause again, but it’s brief like last time, and then he’s kissing me again. He grips my cock and strokes me slowly and I pull out of the kiss to let out a long deep moan of one word. “Fuck!” He lets go for a second and I watch as he licks his palm before taking me back in hand. His cock is hard and resting against his thigh, I reach out to touch him but he bats my hand away and I whine. He chuckles and leans into whisper, “don’t worry you’ll get me soon enough.”

He jerks faster with the saliva making it easier. He teases my foreskin with his thumb and I buck slightly which isn’t an easy feat seeing as I’m in sitting position. I kinda want to die because it would be the perfect way to go, but at the same time I don’t want to because I know there’s so much more to happen. It doesn’t take long before the heat is pooling in my stomach and I can feel my orgasm approaching. “I’m gonna come!” I shout and while I’d rather come with him inside me instead of blowing my load from a handjob, I don’t stop him. The heat continues to rise and I’m about to go over that edge when his hand stops and he pulls off. I whine and it’s needy. 

I’ve never been needy with someone, but Aaron could always get me to beg and I felt no shame in it. A part of me liked begging him, giving him control, letting him take really good care of me, and he did such an amazing job at it. “Turn over,” he ordered and I didn’t fight it because this was Aaron and I’d do anything he told me to. 

I roll over and buried my face in a pillow that smelled like him, and pushed my arse out towards him in anticipation. He spread my cheeks and I had to bite my lip to stop from groaning because I knew what was about to happen. His tongue was hot and wet as he ran it over my crack twice; up and down before settling against my hole and then he was licking and sucking. I whined and clawed at the cheap cotton bed sheets. 

He alternated between licking and sucking until I was pushing back on his face to let him know I wanted more. His hands wrapped around my thighs and held me still as tongue pushed past the tight ring of muscle. “Oh fuck, Aaron. Yes!” He moaned against my hole and the vibrations it sent through me and had me rocking back on his tongue to push it deeper, and I reached down to stroke my leaking cock. 

He pulls off and I can hear a suck noise and then I feel his finger probing at my hole, and I push back on it to encourage him to put it in me. It slips into me and I hiss and relax so he can keep going without the discomfort. He pushes his digit all the way in and he’s fingering me. He adds and second, and scissors them inside me before pistoning them in and out and hitting my prostate. 

“Oh shit,” I whine and push back on them. He stills his hand and lets me ride his fingers for a while, and they brush along my prostate and I can feel the pressure of my orgasm building again. I stop and beg him again. “Put it in me, Aaron. Please!” He removes his fingers and wipes them on the bed sheets. He reaches over and to the nightstand to grab some lube and condom. “Not the condom,” I tell him. I love when he shoots his come inside me, and right now I really want to feel it. “Just you. Just you.” He drops the condom back in the drawer.

I can hear the squeeze of the lube as he coat his dick with it. He rubs his cock up and down my crack, teasing me, and a part of me likes that. He aligns his dick with my hole, and before he pushes in he chuckles and says, “where no one has gone before,” and he thrusts into me. I try to laugh past the feeling of my arse being stretched by his thick cock but I can’t find the action to do so. It’s funny though because the only man I’ve ever bottomed for is Aaron, so it’s almost literally where no one but him has gone before. 

I moan loudly and bite down on the pillow until he’s balls deep inside me. He leans over and presses a kiss to my shoulder before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into me. 

“Fuck yes!” He keeps that up - pulling out so only the tip of cock is left in and then slamming back into me. I love when he fucks me hard like this. It’s so fucking good especially with his cock uncovered and I can feel every inch of him, and the veins, and the structure of his head. God, it’s so good. 

“Robert,” he whines as he picks up his pace and starts to really fuck me. He grips my hips hard enough to leave bruises and I don’t complain because I like it. “Fuck you’re tight.” I’m pushing back to meet his thrusts, and my knuckles are turning white from the force with which I’m grabbing the sheets, and I bite the pillow because I’m practically screaming from how hard he’s hitting my prostate over and over. 

An arm slips around my chest and he still long enough to pull me flush against him and then he picks up his grueling pace again. His arm around my waist moves so he’s sinking his fingers into my hair and jerking my head back, and his lips attached to my neck. “Aaron . . . fuck - god - so good!” 

“I’m gonna come in you,” he whispers harshly into my ear. 

“Do it! Please,” I beg as he continues to pound into me. I grip my aching cock and stroke in time with his thrusts. My balls tighten and the liquid heat bursts in my stomach and I come hard, seeing stars and crying out Aaron’s name. 

“I-I'm gonna. I'm gonna – fuck!” His body stills as I feel his come shoot inside me. I clench around and he starts to pump in and out to work through the rest of his orgasm. He stays inside me for a while as he rests his head on my shoulder so he can catch his breath. I clench around him again. “Oh fuck, don't do that!” 

I laugh and he pulls out of me with slick wet popping sound. His come leaks out of me and down my thigh and I shiver from the feel. We lay down beside each other, sweating and smelling like sex but it bothers neither of us. Aaron rolls over onto his side, and props himself up with his elbow. He pushes in between my thighs to tell me to move my legs, and I oblige and spread them wide. His fingers move to my battered hole and pushes two inside easily. “Yes!” He says. 

“Oh god,” I whimper as he begins to finger me slowly – his come making my opening slick and easy to pump in and out. “Please stop,” I beg because it's just too much and he does. He removes his fingers and holds them up to my mouth. I take them and suck them clean, and bite down softly on them before he pulls them out. We kiss softly for a while before he breaks it and reaches over for his phone. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Well I wanna see how Tasha dies,” he said and cuts his phone back on. I laugh because I know he's getting hooked on Star Trek.

“She's killed by this weird oil slick sludge alien,” I say. 

“GODDAMIT ROBERT! SPOILER ALERT!” He wasn't mad enough to kick me out for the night but I'm not allowed to watch Star Trek with him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so mad because I wrote this whole story and my wifi shut off before I could save my Google doc and I had to rewrite it, and it sucks so hard because I know the original copy was ten times better. Sigh again.


End file.
